


Exactly Right

by rissaleigh49



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Portia and the Apprentice have some fun before dinner with Julian and Asra.*Apprentice is AFAB and uses they/them pronouns
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Exactly Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/gifts).



> Hello friends! This was written as a gift for my dear friend Swoonie's birthday. She told me she wanted to see more Arcana poly fics so I made one for her.

The bell above the shop door jingled, and the familiar scent of jasmine and woodsmoke wafted across The Apprentice’s nose as excited footsteps bounded up to them.

A pair of strong, yet delicate arms wrapped them from behind. “Hello, lovely,” Portia whispered with a giggle, leaving a chaste kiss on The Apprentice’s shoulder. “Are you working all alone today?”

They laughed, turning in her arms to kiss her properly. “You know, as well as I do, that your brother is being greedy with my dear Asra today.” They sighed wistfully, winking at Portia to make her smile. “I don’t mind though. It just means I get to be greedy with  _ you. _ ”

Portia blushed, her cheeks turning almost as deep red as her hair. The Apprentice only held her closer, burying their face in her shoulder to breathe in her comforting smell. 

“I take it you don’t have to be back at the palace tonight?” they mumbled, a flick of their fingers making the door lock and the sign hanging in the window turn to read  _ closed _ . 

“Nope,” Portia said cheerfully, gently pushing The Apprentice back so she could look at them. “I  _ think _ Julian wanted to have us over for dinner, but we have a good few hours until then.” 

Their eyebrows rose high on their head. Portia was not usually this forward. “Oh? And whatever shall we do with all that free time?” 

Portia grabbed their hand, pulling them towards the stairs that led up to the apartment. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

The Apprentice swallowed hard, fire and ache pooling in their stomach.

Between their thighs. 

So in their haze of lust and want and longing, they let Portia pull them through the doorway, the two giggling as they knocked into the table by the entrance. It had been so long since they had been alone with Portia like this, and they wasted no time tearing at her clothes, casting them aside without a thought as to where they might land. Her skirt left on the floor, kicked under the table, her shirt tossed to the left by the kitchen, her chemise draped over the couch on their way to the bed tucked into the corner. Their mouth claimed hers, teeth clicking and tongues fighting for a sloppy upperhand. 

Portia was no more patient; The Apprentice’s clothes were possibly even more haphazardly flung over furniture and kicked across the floor. Her hands immediately sought out their breasts, flicking teasingly over their nipples. 

The Apprentice growled, biting Portia’s neck a bit roughly and moving their hand to stroke the liquid heat between her legs. Portia cried out, knees trembling as she grabbed The Apprentice’s arms for purchase. 

“That eager, my dear?” they teased, withdrawing their hand to lick at their fingers, enjoying the way Portia’s blush spread over her ears and down her chest as she watched. 

“Y-yes. Please, I’ve missed you,” she whined, and there was no power in the world that could make them refuse her. 

Gently, they pushed her down onto the bed, another giggle escaping her as Portia bounced once on the overstuffed mattress. The Apprentice grabbed her hands to sit her up, and straddled her thigh to catch her lips with theirs once more, their own arousal slick as they grinded against her. 

But it wasn’t enough for either of them, and The Apprentice was in no mood to tease. So, without further preamble, they lifted themselves off of Portia’s lap, and settled onto their knees on the floor before her. 

The Apprentice brought their lips between Portia’s legs, licking long, slow strokes from her opening to her clit. At Portia’s desperate keening, they speed up their efforts, moving one finger to enter her as their lips move to suck her clit gently. They smiled against her sex, hooking her finger to rub against her walls.

“Yes! Oh… oh you lovely, lovely creature. I - Oh!” Portia whined as they inserted another finger, now pumping in and out at a languid place. This was in stark contrast to the almost brutal assault they had begun with their mouth - sucking on her slit, licking and gently biting her lips, placing bruising, sucking kisses on her thighs.

Without warning, Portia screamed, body bowed off the bed and legs trembling on either side of The Apprentice’s head. They pulled their face away, leaving their fingers to prolong her pleasure, only stopping when she pushed them away. 

“That’s not fair.” Portia pouted, leaning on her elbows to look at the Apprentice still kneeling between her legs.

“Oh really? I made you cum in less than ten minutes! What’s unfair about that?” they laughed, as one hand absently stroked Portia’s thigh. 

She tried to hide the little shiver that ran up her spine, and elected to ignore the smug look on their face when she was unsuccessful. “It’s unfair because I haven’t been able to touch  _ or _ taste you yet!”

They laughed again, pulling themselves up onto the bed to lie next to Portia. “Well, you said we had a few hours before dinner. By all means, have at it.” 

If the mischievous glint in Portia’s eye was anything to go by, they were probably going to be late.

* * *

Portia and The Apprentice walked the street towards Julian’s clinic, hands swinging between them and giggles falling from their lips with every glance they shared. 

“Lovely, your shawl is inside out!” Portia announced, perhaps too loudly, causing both persons to fall into another fit of laughter. 

“And your hair is sticking up still,” they snickered, reaching up to smooth the unruly locks. “I don’t think we’ll be hiding our afternoon activities from the boys for very long.”

“And why should we? We hardly get any time alone these days, it’s not like they have any reason to be…” Portia trailed off, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. 

“Pasha…” The Apprentice stopped walking, squeezing Portia’s hand to get her to look at them. “Have you been feeling… left out?” 

Portia sighed. “Maybe a little. I just… it’s hard, being up at the palace all the time, knowing the three of you are here, together. You all have each other, but I only have you, you know?”

The Apprentice stopped. They hadn’t realized… hadn’t even thought of that as a possibility. That Portia might feel uncomfortable, being the only one of the group having only one partner. It was easy, natural even, for them and Asra and Julian to be together, the three of them, most of the time. They were all dating each other, so it made sense. 

But Portia wasn’t dating Asra, and obviously not her brother, either. It was just The Apprentice. And she lived farther away, at the palace, making her even more removed. 

The Apprentice hadn’t been very good at noticing it, or how it might affect her. “I’m sorry, my dear. I didn’t think… what can I do?”

Portia smiled at them, happy to just be acknowledged. “I just need a day or two, just for  _ us _ .”

“Weeelllll... you come down to oversee the Palace shopping twice a week. I can have Asra manage the shop on his own when you’re here, and we can spend that time together. And any other time, you just have to ask. I could never deny you.”

Portia pulled The Apprentice in for a searing kiss, one that was absolutely  _ not _ appropriate for standing in the street in front of Julian’s clinic. 

“Hey! If you two are done burning my retinas, Asra made a delicious meal that is getting cold in here!” 

Julian's voice broke the enchantment that had befallen the two, causing them to fall back into their earlier laughing fit as they strolled through the door he held open for them. 

As Portia playfully punched him in the ribs, The Apprentice leaned up to give Julian a kiss. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re too good for any of us, my dear.”

“Funny,” they said, intertwining their small, warm fingers with Julian’s cool, longer ones. “I think we’re all exactly right for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, huge shoutouts to my friends on my writers discord server, Roseless and Smosh, who helped beta this fic, as well as to my friend Gus for his support in my first ever smut featuring 2 people with female anatomy. OH and to callmesirj on tik tok for his poly education, it really helped me portray (what i hope are) some realistic poly dynamics.
> 
> Happy birthday Swoonie!
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
